Talk:Digital classroom Wikia
If you are a new user posting here then please look at the convention being followed and adhere to it. Revisiting users may comment either within their own section or reply to others comments as the case may be. Thing to look at: 1. indentation; 2. section headers; 3. signing posts using four tildes Please look at the type of topics that have been approved. If your topic falls in a similar range then you can either create a user sub-page on Wikipedia or request your student companion to create one for you. Vincentvikram (talk) 13:49, September 5, 2015 (UTC) AASHITHA S 1531553 Sir i had few doubts regarding the CIA 3 writing 200 words in English should we add information to a already existing information or should we make a new page?also the other doubt is can it be addition of information of higher class (may be from a text book which is used by MSc students)? : Reply to Aashitha which is useful to all students: : 1. You may create a new page on Wikipedia if the topic does not already exist else you can contribute to an existing page : 2. Wikipedia is not a substitute to a note book. It is a collection of knowledge that is paraphrased and appropriately cited so as to not contain plagiarised or copy-righted content. So please don't use content from textbooks as that would violate copyright. : Two good resources that all students need to read are https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:FAQ/Contributing and http://www.wikihow.com/Contribute-to-Wikipedia Vincentvikram (talk) 07:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I am planning to take a educational tool called "openstudy" which is a social study site and there isnt a page on this on wikipedia .so is this fine? Shall I proceed with this ? : As replied to Reshmi, "Openstudy" is a software product. Wikipedia should not be used to promote products Vincentvikram (talk) 15:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : oh ok thank you sir. : Now I m thinking of something called as "kolb's experiential learning cycle" it s a learning approach and there is no page about this on wikipedia . : is this fine? Reshmi Iyer (1531521) Sir, Is it alright if I do a review of a book (thinking a page on my erstwhile favourite book - A lunch in Paris by Elizabeth Bard) for the wikipedia assignment? And translate it in Hindi as well? I have checked and so far there has been no page for this book. Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:04, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) : Translating an literary work involves checking whether the copyright explicitly allows it for academic purposes. Books that are allowed to be translated normally have a Creative Commons type license. If you can confirm this then the book can be translated and put up on Wikisource rather than Wikipedia. Better would be to take an existing article from Wikipedia and translate that into the relevant page on hi.wikipedia.org Vincentvikram (talk) 16:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Sir, Following is my understanding of your reply - :: 1. For the hindi wikipedia article, I can take any existing wikipedia page of a literary novel (e.g.) and translate the same :: 2. For my English article, I can go ahead and update information about the "Lunch in Paris" book itself. :: Am I on the right track please?Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:25, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) ::: You got the first part right. For the second part you will have to check the Wikipedia rules about writing about novels Vincentvikram (talk) 16:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sir, :::: Thank you for your reply. On a side note, while I review Wikipedia rules on writing about novels - :::: regarding the learning styles questionnaire, the current URL provided does not have a questionnaire. I link-hopped and found this URL - http://www.engr.ncsu.edu/learningstyles/ilsweb.html :::: Is this the right URL? Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:44, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) ::::: Thanks! Links updated Vincentvikram (talk) 08:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I think it would be better to stick to articles related to only educational technology for this assignment Vincentvikram (talk) 04:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, Is it okay if I create a page for popplet tool? Reshmi.iyer (talk) 11:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reshmi (1531521) :Popplet is a software product. Wikipedia should not be used to promote products. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:00, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Sir, Based on your reply on my tool, changing topic back to Reciprocal Teaching. Please let me know if I can continue along those lines. Thank youReshmi.iyer (talk) 14:14, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I have created a user sub-page for the article Vincentvikram (talk) 15:00, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Just noticed that I was searching incorrectly this afternoon and did not notice that the page on reciprocal teaching exists already on wikipedia and is dealt with quite exhaustively. Is it alright if I change to Work-Based Learning technique or Practice-based professional learning (The topic is not dealt with in the complete sense at present in Wikipedia). :::::::Apologies for the constant change of topics.Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:26, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RAMYASMRUTHI S TALANKI 1531519 End semester paper Sir, I am sending you the link of my contribution to wiki.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teaching_method#Methods_of_instructionI have contributed a article regrading teaching methods. Sir for the kannada wikipage ,I wanted to know if I can write about a person who had publications and worked to translate books to kannada language. So sir do I create a page for teaching stratagies as there isnt one when I saw. : Your contribution, though good, is in the wrong page. The article is on the idea of 'teaching methods' while your contribution would come under teaching-learning strategies. Will undo the edit. Please discuss here a better location for your contribution :: And regarding the Kannada wiki page, my grandfather was pulishing books in kanada. He has translated several book and had a publication. So i wanted to ask if I can create a page for him and his contribution to kanada books. :::I think it would be better to stick to articles related to only educational technology for this assignment Vincentvikram (talk) 05:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I am attaching three files. One is a PDF of a journal which has the article regarding the concept maps (it is the last article in the file). One if a concept map I created with respect to content and third is the pre-test,post-test and delayed-retention test questions. Please let me know if these are good enough so i can start my pilot study.Thank you PS I am sending the files in mail, as there is no provision for it here. :The pre-test, treatment, post-test needs to happen one after the other else you won't be able to know whether they learned the knowledge/skill/attitude because of your treatment or due to other factors. Vincentvikram (talk) 05:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I found a article with a short description of Think-Pair-Share under cooperative learning. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooperative_learning So shall I contribute to this article itself or shall I make a separate page and give a link in the article for my page? : Ramya, start by creating a user sub-page on Wikipedia using the syntax/tag User:YourUsername/Think Pair Share. This needs to be linked from your Wikipedia user page by placing that tag and providing a small description. On the sub-page you will be able to create a full article with the appropriate syntax, citations, neutral language, etc and without the page getting deleted by the admins too. You may refer to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Subpages Once you have developed your article in the sub-page, we can move it to an independent page. PS: Sign the end of your post with four tildes. When you edit the Vincentvikram (talk) 08:32, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I have done a subpage within the article of cooperative learning. I have tired by best to understand the syntax/tag, creating subpages, editing and citing references. If there are anymore changes to me made please guide me. I am pasting the link below for the cooperative learning and I have contributed to Think-Pair-Share. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooperative_learning (Ramyatalanki (talk) 18:18, August 31, 2015 (UTC)) :Good work! Vincentvikram (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Sir, I have posted an other article in this wikia. I have translated the same Think_Pair_Share article into kannada.I have check to see if there is a page regarding this and I have not come across it. :(Ramyatalanki (talk) 03:07, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) Please sign up as a Wikipedia student companion. Vincentvikram (talk) 06:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :: : Sir, I have created the kannada page with a link to an page named cooperative learning (titled in kannada). I am attaching the link here. :: https://kn.wikipedia.org/wiki/ಯೋಚಿಸಿ-ಜೊತೆಯಾಗಿ-ವಿನಿಮಯಿಸಿ :: (Ramyatalanki (talk) 16:11, September 2, 2015 (UTC)) :: :Sir, I have been trying to find the students with the wikipedia user ID. But I get a message saying the page does not exists. User:Vincentvikram Ramyatalanki (talk) 17:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: :Sir, Haasya has a wikipedia page. But when I try to find her on wikipedia its says the user page does not exist. She had alsp sent me a message through her talk page in wikipedia. What might be the problem? Please guide. User:Vincentvikram User:Haasya :::: Ramyatalanki (talk) 12:59, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Suvitha Vani 1531530 Signing up for Digital Classroom The signing up feature present in the wikia page gives you the option of editing and adding queries. The follwoing are steps to login for the digital classroom. First click on sign in, the following page will appear. fill in the details - username, email id, and password and click on create account. you will get a confirmation email with a link in it. click on it and it will redirect you back to wikia login. next in the login page please enter your 'Username' and password to login to digital classroom. please make sure that you enter your username while logging in and not your email id, as in most online loggins we are used to logging with our email id.Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sir i am interested in translating "Instructional design" page on wikipedia in kannada. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instructional_design. please advise if I have to translate the whole page or just part of it. thanks, Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) : What is your Wikipedia username? We shall create a user sub-page wherein you can create your content. Once developed, we shall move it to the actual location. Vincentvikram (talk) 14:56, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::My Wikipedia username is Suvithavani. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Suvithavani Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:07, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::The Kannada equivalent of the English Wikipedia is here https://kn.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E0%B2%B8%E0%B2%A6%E0%B2%B8%E0%B3%8D%E0%B2%AF:Suvithavani Can you translate 'instructional design' to Kannada as a reply. Use the standard terminology cause people will search for that term in Kannada script. :::Your Wikipedia username and password is valid on all sister projects of Wikimedia :::Ok sir i will work on that. and for my english article i would like to work on the topic "Reverse Jigsaw" technique of teaching. i could not find any info about it on wiki please advise Suvitha Vani (1531530) 00:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Lekha R 1531569 Sir, I have chosen "Inside-Outside cirlce" teaching strategy as my topic for CIA 3. Please suggest if I can go ahead with it. Thank You. Lekha R (talk) 12:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Lekha R 1531569Lekha R (talk) 12:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Lekha, Please put a copy of the above data into your specific userpage accessible from http://digital-classroom.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_classroom_Wikia Scroll to the bottom of the page where you will see your name. Click on your name, get a new page and post your proposal there. Vincentvikram (talk) 12:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Anu Divakaran 1531504 Sir, Can I write an article on the topic "Gallery Walk"? It is an active learning technique and I could not find any article related to this topic on wiki. Please advise. Anu Divakaran (talk) 14:59, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Please go ahead Vincentvikram (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Dhaliya David 1531507 Sir, I have selected a topic---Alternative learning style which offers a style called Code School. I have pasted the data in the page. I would like to further work on it. Please guide in whether is suitable or not. Annadaliya (talk) 15:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Annadaliya 1531507 I have taken the topic ---Code School which is an Alternative Learning Style, I would like to furthet work on it, Would you be kind enough to guide me on this topic. (talk) 15:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Can you provide me links to what you are referring to? Vincentvikram (talk) 13:59, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :I have replied on the other page Vincentvikram (talk) 15:20, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sir, May I continue with the topic called Code School in Alternative learning, I am asking it again because you did not answer to my mail about the 'x'pedagogy. I did not understand that. Please do help me out sir, so that I amy continue my work. ::Sir, I have done my English version part in the topic --- Code School and pasted it in my page. Sir please go through it and tell me whether to proceed or not. :::Daliya, please check my comments on your article itself. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Sir, I have worked with a new topic--Learning Cell, can you please go through it and feedback me so that I may proceed. SWATI PATEKAR 1531582 Sir, There is an article on Alternate Schooling on wiki. It has infomation about alternative schooling in countries like UK, US, Canada, Germany but there is no information regarding India. I intent to add the subheading "India" in this article. Also, I feel, I can contribute to the 'introduction' section of the article. SWATI PATEKAR (talk) 14:31, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : What is your Wikipedia username? We shall create a user sub-page wherein you can develop your article. Vincentvikram (talk) 14:53, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : Sir, it's Swati1911972 : SWATI PATEKAR (talk) 16:14, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : Dawa Dolma 1531561 Hi Sir, For the Wikipedia article, do i have to opt for a topic of an educational technology that can aid in the learning strategies or i should focus on either? (i.e.any educational technology / learning strategy). :Either is fine. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:10, September 2, 2015 (UTC) TENZIN TSUNDUE 1531502 Sign up as a Wikipedia companion. Read the links I have put up under resources. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:22, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Anushka Saikia 1531556 Sir, I would like to work on the topic "Eclectic Approach to Education" for my English article. Can I work on this? For my translation in Assamese, I would like to work on this topic https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jigsaw_(teaching_technique) Anushkas (talk) 16:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC)Anushkas (talk) 17:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Candida Dove D'silva (talk) 01:29, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Sir, i have 2 topics in mind. The first is the Jigsaw method of learning. On wiki there is limited information on this method, I would like to elaborate on this technique. The second is train your memory for long term memory - I was unable to find relevant material on Wiki and hence would like to add content under this heading. Please do let me know if this is fine by you and if I can proceed. :See what is the scope of improving the jigsaw method. Use a user sub-page to develop the content. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Celine1985. 1531570 Sir, I have selected the topic for CIA3 - factors affecting learning. This topic is not available on WIKIPEDIA. Please let me know if this topic is good for me to proceed. Thank you :Please check here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Learning :Factors from which domain? psychology? economics? learning styles? learning strategies? .. Each is a big area in itself. Please find a smaller topic to contribute to Vincentvikram (talk) 15:10, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sangeetha Priya. 1531577 Sangeetha1531577 (talk) 11:38, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Sir, I have selected this tool for my CIA 3. Co-ordinated Approach of teaching. This is not available in Wikipedia. Please let me know can I take this method of teaching? Thankyou :Under what category is this "approach"? Is it a strategy? a theory? To which domain will it be applied to it? Is it relevant or just a part of your textbook? Please elaborate a bit more Vincentvikram (talk) 15:11, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sangeetha1531577 (talk) 15:31, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Sir, :It is an approach of teaching Social Science. Candida 1531560 Hi Sir, i have 2 topics in mind. The first is the Jigsaw method of learning. On wiki there is limited information on this method, I would like to elaborate on this technique. The second is train your memory for long term memory - I was unable to find relevant material on Wiki and hence would like to add content under this heading. Please do let me know if this is fine by you and if I can proceed. :I think I replied to your query over email, right? Vincentvikram (talk) 15:13, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Noor Anjum 1531574 sir,I want to contribute to this page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mathematics_education Under methods and approaches in teaching mathematics.Noor Anjum (talk) 15:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :What do you want to contribute there? Please elaborate? Vincentvikram (talk) 15:13, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sangita Kumari 1531578 Sir, Since there is no topic available in Wikipedia related to "Differnet methods of effective learning", I would like to add introductory article on this. Can i go ahead with the proposal? Sangita Kumari (talk) 07:27, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sir I slected topic " Cause and effect web" it is not available in wikipedia. Can I start work on it? Sangita Kumari (talk) 14:12, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Both are available on Wikipedia under different pages. Can you be a bit more specific as to what is it you want to write? Vincentvikram (talk) 14:14, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Sir, Cause and effect web is a graphic organizer for visual learning. ::::Ok, go ahead with the cause and effect web. Ask your student companion for the next steps. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:15, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Ganga Thatra [ 1531563] Hello sir, This is Ganga M [ 1531563]. I have chosen the concept of a ' SHADOW TEACHER' for CIA 3 . I have chosen this topic because I m focussing on teaching the disabled children in future. User:Vincentvikram :Is this topic considered 'Notable' wrt Wikipedia? If yes, then create a user sub-page and develop your content Vincentvikram (talk) 14:15, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Divya Chacko. C 1531508 Sir , I want to take the topic of Memletics - Improve your life with better learning and memory skills http://www.memletics.com/ Thanks, Divya Chacko.C 1531508 :That is a product. Please choose a 'notable' topic. Please refer to what 'notable' means w.r.t. Wikipedia. Vincentvikram (talk) 13:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Anisha Malhotra 1531555 Sir I want to write my english article about the topic, "Dyadic Essays" which is not in wikipedia. Its one of the teaching approaches. Please let me know if i can proceed with it. :Ok, go ahead Vincentvikram (talk) 15:16, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Apeksha Shalin Victor 1531557 Sir, I would like to work on the Topic -- S.C.A.M.P.E.R which is a teaching technique and it's not there on wikipedia. Please let me know if i can start working on it. Thanks.Apeksha Shalin Victor (talk) 09:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Is it relevant? If yes, then create a user sub-page on Wikipedia or ask your student companion to help you Vincentvikram (talk) 15:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Please add name and register number here sir, for english artical can take any one approach from social sceience like cordinate approach or co-relation approach or tropical approach and upload it. : Manju, please see my answer on your wall Vincentvikram (talk) 15:18, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Arshiya Ashraff [ 1531558] Hi sir, This is Arshiya here, I have chosen the topic called "EFFECTIVE DISCUSSION" for CIA 3. Let me know if this is appropriate to proceed. Thank you. :Isn't that a part of the Wikipedia page on discussion itself? Vincentvikram (talk) 15:20, September 5, 2015 (UTC) KARISHMA PANDEY 1531512 sir, I am karishma pandey(1531512) selected the topic for CIA3 is "One minute paper". Its matter is not on Wikipedia. Plz let me know that is it relevant topic? :Go ahead Vincentvikram (talk) 15:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC) sir, I am KARISHMA PANDEY with R.No. 1531512. Sir I've selected the topic and posted it. Actually I want to know that who is my tormentor because yesterday I was under seema but because of certain reason my name was removed. Sir please tell me who is my student companion so that I can clear my doubts and further continue with the topic. :Some observations: :Since the section already has your name and register number, it is redundant to again introduce yourself. :One section is alloted for each student. You may post all your queries by looking at the indentation used. :if your name is not there, I may have deleted it by mistake while shuffling. The list should be updated soon.Vincentvikram (talk) 15:26, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Karishma, use the following subpage for your editing. :https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:PANDEY_KARISHMA/one-minutepaper :Ramyatalanki (talk) 15:38, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sanjana Nagpal 1531526 Sir, I have chosen a topic called 'Reality Pedagogy'.It is not available on wikipedia. Can I proceed with it? Can I also translate the same? User: Vincentvikram Sanjana Nagpal (talk) 11:25, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Divya Joyce J 1531562 I would like to inform you that, for my English article the topic which I have selected is 'Appreciative Inquiry'. As we discussed, there is an existing page on the topic which can be improved as the page is pretty small. I went through the article and found that they have not added the aspect of Appreciative inquiry in schools, however the article is more based on the corporate sector. Could I enhance the article by adding the schools part of it or should I start it on a new page where specific details of only how to use it in school should be focused. Please advise. :Have you posted this proposal on Wikia? If yes then go ahead. Else please post it on your page and then go ahead Vincentvikram (talk) 14:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Tsewang Wangmo 1531532 My topic is "mobile assisted classroom learning" and it is not to be found on wikipedia. :Check this page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M-learning Vincentvikram (talk) 14:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Tina Ann Samuel 1531583 I would like to inform you that for my English article I have selected the technique of Team game tournament which is mentioned in the cooperative learning article. since there is not much information on that topic. As per your mail i would be improving on it further. :Create a user sub-page and develop your content there. Contact your student companion if you need help. Vincentvikram (talk) 14:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Divya Chacko C 1531508 SAMR Model - The Substitution Augmentation Modification Redefinition Model offers a method of seeing how computer technology might impact teaching and learning https://sites.google.com/a/msad60.org/technology-is-learning/samr-model Sir can I proceed? thanks, Divya ````